No Easy Road
by rhymeswithmonth
Summary: The place where they met was a whole different world, away from the poverty of Rukongai and, despite a long life of privilege and riches, those few hours he had spent in that shack, soaking wet and injured had been the happiest he had felt in a long time.
1. Meeting

Chapter title: Meeting

Pairing: Byakuya Kuchiki/ Hisana

Chapter Rating: K

Warnings: uh…a tiny bit of blood?

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or the characters.

The first time Byakuya saw Hisana he was falling, and she was taking a bath.

Byakuya wasn't even supposed to be in Rukongai at the time. And he was most certainly NEVER to be in a district below 20, much less district 78. It was, after all, no place for a young noble such as himself. Bands of ragged orphans huddle in nooks and crannies, young girls worked street corners to feed the tiny babes strapped to their backs, and bandits ran rampant. That was life in the South Alley of Flowing Spirits.

But the place where they met was like a whole different world, away from the poverty and stench of Rukongai, a scenic field with a small river winding a path through it.

Byakuya was taking a shortcut. He was headed for a meeting with the Family Elders about some boring matter or another and lord knows what those old buisy-bodies would do if he was late. Probably threaten to disown him, _again._ Like they could ever do that. Even so, it was better to keep them happy.

And then something, or make that some_body _stepped directly into the path of his _**Shun-po**_.

In Byakuya's hast to avoid a collision with the petite girl (she looked like she would break if someone _breathed_ on her wrong let alone ran into her in full spee.) Byakuya threw himself out of his _**shun-po**_. Not the smartest thing to do when traveling at that speed.

Byakuya went crashing head-first down the riverbank and landed in the shallow water at the edge.

The shocked soul hastily pulled her clothes on (she was about to take a bath) and ran over to help. To her credit, Hisana only faltered for a moment when she saw that the young man in the water was not only a **Soulreaper**, but a noble by the look of the _**kenseikan**_he wore. Deciding that the dazed and very wet young man was in no condition to punish her if she touched him, Hisana pulled Byakuya to his feet (jeez he was heavier then he looked) and towed him to the bank.

Wincing, Byakuya put a hand to his head, and his gloves came back stained with blood. (of _course _he'd hit a rock) The girl gasped at then sight and immediately (ignoreing Byakuya's protests) tore a strip of fabric from the pale yellow kimono she wore, and dragged Byakuya to her home (more of a shack really) and made him some tea (watery and obviously low-quality)

Four hours later, Byakuya finally made his way home as the sun sank below the horizon. Needless to say, he was later for his meeting.


	2. The Fall

Chapter title: Haunted

Pairing: Byakuya/Hisana, implied (if you squint) Byakuya/Yoruichi

Chapter Rating: K

Warnings: A little on the creeper side

Disclaimer: Still don't own BLEACH

The first time Byakuya dreamed about her (and it was far from the last time) he was in the middle of a meeting.

Obviously he wasn't really asleep, but to the old farts droning on about clan business, he might as well have been.

His mind drifted, and he thought of her eyes. (Their wide expressive depths, such a dark shade of violet, fringed with thick black lashes. Those eyes hid nothing. Unlike his own carefully guarded orbs, you could gaze into them and see her heart laid bare. See the plain _goodness_.

He thought of her rose-pink lips. (They were by no means full, a little on the thin side if anything, but perfectly formed. The corners curved up into the sweetest, kindest and at the same time the _saddest_ smile he had ever seen, and in that smile, he saw a little bit of himself)

He thought of her pale, creamy skin. (It looked as if it had hardly ever seen sunlight, which was strange for a resident of Rukongai)

He thought of her raven black hair. (Shoulder length, scruffy, but it held a healthy sheen that made it obvious that she took good care of it).

He thought of her slender, dainty hands. (So small, he had noticed as their fingers touched briefly as she handed him his tea. And gentle, he recalled, their caress like a butterflies wing when she had carefully tended his wound)

Yes. A butterfly would be a good metaphor for the sweet little soul. Beautiful to look at, yet fragile and defenseless as a newborn. (One look at her _**Reiryoku **_confirmed that, it was perfectly average.) But despite the delicate exterior, inside lies a heart full of determination and pure will to survive.

And Byakuya realized that he might just be falling for the little butterfly. It wouldn't be that hard to do, everything about her invited others' love. And she was so different from _her_. (Oh no, Hisana was nothing like that woman, the one who had broken his heart so long ago.) And that was just what Byakuya needed, someone who had nothing whatsoever that could remind him of that humiliation. Hisana was so different and fresh and new and _good_.

And Byakuya mused that, despite a long life of privilege and abundance, those few hours he had spent in that rundown shack, soaking wet and injured had been the happiest he had felt in a long, long time.

_**Reiryoku:**_ the amount of spiritual power contained in ones soul, verses _**reiatsu**_, the amount of spiritual power that one gives off. __


	3. Courtship

Chapter title: Meeting

Pairing: Byakuya/Hisana

Chapter rating: K

Warnings:…uhhhmm…teenaged rebelling??

The first time Byakuya visited her he was rebelling. (against his family, of course)

He had found the strength to stay away from Rukongai for nearly a month. It hadn't been all that hard really. (Running a Noble house takes time and effort after all). But as of late he had been finding it increasingly hard the keep his mind from wandering. (violet eyes, gentle smile)

So after a particularly nasty session with the Kuchiki family counsel (they had brought up the taboo subject of _marriage_) Byakuya snapped. Almost without realizing it, he ended up standing outside her sparse hut. He had almost turned back then, but something stopped him (they had hinted at planning a _**Miai**_)

Suddenly a voice called out (such a beautiful voice) and all doubt disappeared. She had obviously just come from town, as she carried an armful of supplies. She was smiling widely, adorably happy. (to see _me_ he thought to himself, with a flush of pride)

She inquires about his injury and he assured her that it had long since healed (his high _**reiryoku**_ level had seen to that, with no trace of a scar) from there on the conversation flowed easily. She did most of the talking as she darted around, carefully filing away her groceries. He was quite content to just sit and listen and watch. (she would make a lovely noble he muses, silk would suit her, and she already had a natural grace)

Once again Byakuya found himself losing track of the time (it was rather easy. Around her, time dwindled into insignificance) and the two of them sat together that evening, as the stars appeared.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness!!

Someones in L.O.V.E.!!


	4. Confession

Chapter title: Confession

Pairing: Byakuya/Hisana, implied Byakuya/Yoruichi

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or the characters

The first time Byakuya admitted he loved her he was piss drunk.

He wasn't normally the type of guy to lose control like that, but it really hadn't been his fault. No, it had all been Shunsui-taichou's idea. The man had very nearly dragged Byakuya from the manor claiming that he needed to 'loosen up' ("we're gonna be fellow captains soon Kuchiki, if the rumors are true, we really should spend more time together")

And one doesn't simply say "no" to Kyōraku Shunsui, especially not when there is alcohol involved. Byakuya did feel a little better when he found out that Ukitake-taichou was coming along. He had always held a great deal of respect for the man.

Shunsui, with his unrivaled knowledge of Soul-Society's booze houses and drinking holes led the small party to a small bar in Ruknogai. (in the perfectly respectable district 3, pretty much as far away from _hers_ as possible) the place was small and crowded, but the atmosphere was calm, as it was still early on in the evening.

Shunsui had reserved a private booth as to avoid the stares of the public, all three of them being nobles as well as high-ranked soulreapers. At one point Ukitake had casually mentioned what a shame it was that Yoruichi wasn't around to enjoy this kind of thing anymore. Byakuya ignored the older man's implications and casually shrugged the comment off. (it was amazing how it no longer hurt to hear her name anymore)

The conversation started off politely formal, on topics relating to the Gotai 13 and Family matters, but as the night wore on and the Sake jug emptied, Ukitake's small talk began to tread dangerous waters.

Shunsui was unconscious, having consumed a ridiculous amount of liquor. And despite priding himself on holding his alcohol, Byakuya was feeling rather tipsy. So things just fell apart when Ukitake had remarked, in a rather roundabout way, that he had noticed Byakuya visiting the lower Rukongai recently.

Had he been himself, Byakuya would have politely but firmly deflected the statement, but as he was, everything just came rushing out. (the sneaking out, the late night visits, how beautiful she looked when she laughed)

The white-haired captain listened patiently; sipping his nasty smelling remedial tea as Byakuya finished his drunken ramble (I think I love her Jūshirō!) and told him that he was happy for him.

And that was that, for Jūshirō Ukitake wasn't one to pry.

They parted ways outside the bar, Ukitake leading a staggering Shunsui. He watched the younger soulreaper's retreating form with a sad glint in his hazel eyes. Shunsui's singing faded and he suddenly looked much more sober. (it would take much more than half a bottle of Sake to knock him out) and stood silently beside his best friend. (you think it'll work out Jūsh? That kid doesn't deserve to have his heart broken again.)

* * *

forty-five districts away, Hisana awoke to someone hissing her name. Cautiously she poked her head outside and, seeing who it was, opened it all the way. (what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!)

Byakuya stumbled slightly over the shack's uneven dirt floor. Keeping his eyes glued to her delicate features, he marveled at how just being in her presence calmed down his hyperactive heart. And all of a sudden, in his alcohol-muddled mind, it seemed important, _crucial_ that he told her, that she _knew_. ("I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you")

There was a moment of silence (not awkward exactly, but not really comfortable either) Hisana stared wide eyed at the handsome soulreaper, as comprehension dawned her delicate features. ("you've been drinking haven't you") she pulled Byakuya inside and pulled out a raggedy futon, saying that perhaps he wasn't in the right state of mind to be walking around by himself.

Byakuya protested weakly that he was perfectly fine, and that he truly _meant_ it. But Hisana brushed his words off, as if they meant nothing.

It wasn't that she wanted to hurt him, but Hisana wasn't stupid. She knew from the beginning how impossible it was. But as she sat in her moonlit hut and gazed at the man sleeping on her floor, she couldn't stop the warm tingle, something that resembled hope from forming in a dark, long unused corner of her heart.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 :P

The romance begins….

At one point in canon, Hisana said that she never really loved Byakuya…that confused me… so I'm kinda going to ignore that .


	5. Introduction

Okay, so I lied. I'm going to post the last couple chapters here guys, hope you like them.

/

The first time she set foot in the Kuchiki manor, was to announce their engagement.

Having spent the duration of her afterlife in Rukongai, Hisana had not known what to expect. The closest she had been able to imagine was a very large house, much larger than her one room shack on the outskirts of town. It would be clean, with a real floor instead of a dirt one, she supposed. The beds would not have holes in them and the door would actually stay closed.

But beyond that, the homes of nobility were unfathomable to the young woman. Byakuya had spent a little time describing things to her. He had told her of something called indoor plumbing, which brought the water right into your home and eliminated the need to fetch it from the river. Hisasa had tried to picture such a thing, but had quickly given up.

Byakuya arrived in a coach to take Hisana to meet his family. He had chosen the most modest of the Kuchiki's vehicles, a simple thing that was used by the staff to fetch groceries and the like. It was strange for him, as the family heir, to be in one, but he didn't want to intimidate Hisana before they'd even left Rukongai.

Hisana. True to nature, had been appalled at the thought of being pulled around the city by another human being. It had taken the joint effort of Byakuya and the bearer a good twenty minutes to convince her to get into the damn thing. Not exactly a good start to the day.

The entrance to the Kuchiki estate was grand even by the standards of Soul Society nobility. The family's cherry blossom trees, though not in season, were famously thought to be the most beautiful next to the royal family's personal gardens. The sun shone off the smooth surface of the slowly flowing river that wound through the property and into the giant koi pond that stood at the front of the house.

Hisana's eyes grew wider and wider as they grew closer to the house. She was leaning over the edge of the carriage so far, that it made Byakuya anxious and he took a hold of her brand-new kimono and pulled her back to safety.

Hisana fell back against Byakuya shoulder limply. The gilded rooftops that had appeared above the treetops blew all of her expectations out of the water, and sent them rocketing into the farthest corner of the universe. Those buildings were taller than the forest! And it looked like they were as big as the whole market back in the 78th district.

Pulling up to the back door of the house, Byakuya helped Hisana out onto the gravel drive. He didn't try to talk to her. After spending the past six months visiting her rundown abode at every opportunity, he understood that this was going to be a very intimidating experience. Right now, she appeared too dazed to speak.

They entered the house through a brightly lit hallway that seemed, to Hisana, like it stretched on forever. There were sliding doors at regular intervals on both sides, so far she had counted ten in total. So this house had more than ten rooms, much more it seemed. Byakuya stopped at one of the doors and slid it open. Beyond it was a small courtyard lined with modest, neatly trimmed bushes. They passed through quickly, before Hisana had a chance to marvel at the quaint little yard.

The next room they came to could easily have fit Hisana's house inside it, with room to spare. It was plainly decorated, with only a simple wall hanging on the far side of the room, and a potted plant in each corner.

Byakuya felt his heart sink. Hisana seemed overwhelmed with everything around her, and she hadn't even seen the main building yet. They had entered through the servants' quarters so that she would be able to be introduced to the splendor gradually, and he had requested that they meet in the plainest room that his grandparents would allow themselves to be seen in.

Ginrei Kuchiki and his wife kneeled side-by-side on padded cushions in the centre of the room. As Byakuya and Hisana stepped though the door, they rose to their feet. Byakuya took Hisana's hand and bowed low. "Honerable Grandfather, Grandmother, may I present to the woman I intend to take as my bride. This is Hisana."

Hisana bowed even lower than Byakuya was, so that she was nearly bent double. Ginrei cleared his throat and stepped forward. He was not dressed in his soul-reaper uniform, instead he wore a deep teal robe lined with gold and orange. The pale green silk hung loosely around his neck, dangling down on either side of his body. Lady Shikarubeki looked as impeccable as ever, with not a hair out of place. Her butter yellow kimono was decorated with scenes from nature, trees and mountains flowed around the trailing sleeves. She stayed behind her husband, as silent as ever. The matriarch of the Kuchiki clan was somewhat of a cold woman. She had never made an attempt to get close to her only grandson, and preferred to leave clan matters to her husband.

Ginrei motioned for the two to sit down, which they immediately did.

The whole thing was a complete disaster, of course. His grandparents did not approve of Hisana, and absolutely forbade the marriage. But Byakuya hadn't expected anything different, and it didn't matter anyway. He intended to wed Hisana within the month, and the audience with his grandparents had just been a formality. He had made up his mind that he was marrying the woman he loved, no matter the consequences. Ginrei could disown him and he still wouldn't change his mind. And anyway, Byakuya was the only heir to the family name, so there was no chance of that happening.

/

Ginrei Kuchiki watched as his only grandchild softly kissed his new wife. The boy had always been the rebellious and stubborn type, so this outcome shouldn't have surprised him. But a piece of him had still hoped that the boy would listen and give up this fantasy of marrying the Rukongai girl.

The Kuchiki family head couldn't deny the fact that they made a beautiful couple, standing there under the cherry-blossom trees. The petit girl cleaned up well and, with the help of an etiquette teacher, looked every inch the noble she now was. But the girl was still just a little street-urchin at heart, and that would never change.

But Byakuya was happy. Ginrei studied the young man's face tenderly. He looked so much like his late father, Ginrei's own son, that it hurt. He was truly glade that the boy had finally found joy. But it would not be an easy road for the odd couple, Ginrei knew that for certain.


End file.
